


Soul: 0

by symbiote_0001



Series: the oblivion chronicles [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbiote_0001/pseuds/symbiote_0001
Summary: currently incomplete





	Soul: 0

Prologue

 

It was soul: 106 and the ship S.S.Necro was to set off from port D on Terra 725 to explore a plant in the unexplored Altair sector, past nebula D3. we were to scout a planet to see if it was fit for farmland or had another sentient species inhabiting it. When the captain announced this to the crew, everyone was mad. No one on the ship liked being in space, That is except for me. I loved space and working on cruiser engines. I knew more about the ship's engines than anyone ever would. That's why I was in charge of the engine room crew. It was ironic though, being the only girl who was a manager, never mind of a whole division. Plus the fact that only twenty girls were in the crew, me being one of them and the crew being three thousand people strong! Each dorm held five people so the ship was pretty big and the dorms were pretty small. Managers got their own small offices with a desktop, printer and a whole wall of filing cabinets. My dorm was smaller than most but felt larger since no one in my dorm had much of anything. 

You may think that what happened was accidental, but it wasn’t. It had all been planned and plotted right under our noses. The sector of Altair was locked down to anything other than military and government vessels. We had been given permission to colonize a planet on the outer edge farthest from the nearest port if it didn’t harbour intelligent life that is. You probably already saw this in the news but I’ll say it anyway. The colonies had joined together and stopped paying the capitals taxes and sending them food. All the high-end planets were in trouble, big trouble. Mass riots were becoming very frequent and food was almost non-existent. The government had paid several cruisers to go around colonizing planets and farming them. They, of course, owned the planets and used the food to calm the public but not much came in. Ships where slow, food didn’t last and not enough was being grown and not fast enough. We where to scout a path for a colonial ship that would provide the workers for the farms. And as an added bonus the crew and captain would be given equal sections of the planet and the government wouldn’t get any land at all to keep from these colonists from rebelling as well. The cruiser would operate as defence and the colonial ship would land on the planet and act as housing for the farmers and the stored crop. The cruiser would hover over the colonial ship and the ship would send smaller ships up with raw crops and supplies. This would be kept up until the colony built a stock dock. 

Of course, that would never even come close to happening. Our ship had an old out of commission ventilation system (being an antique ship) that we didn’t know about. There had long been a breach in the hull, but it went to a room that wasn’t on the maps of the ship or access able without cutting through a wall. So we had just put a plate of armour on the outside instead of patching it. This armour plate, of course, was not sealed because that requires a trained professional, which would be as expensive as hell. Which was a ship found in the Altair sector the government was selling. Hell was a huge black and red battle-born dreadnought class behemoth that was older than earth. It had massive black vine-like growth on it that covered all of the black paint and some of the red making it look badass! It cost more money than the government's two-year tax intake before the rebellion. The government was only selling it to a piloting maverick. One that could insert a battalion-sized weapon into its cavity by flying the ship into it without crashing. After I am finished here I intend to buy it to be my flagship. Our ship was antique but cut. A lot of the ship had been cut off and stored away so the captain could afford it. And then reserved them for the captain. He dreamt of how magnificent the ship would be when he finished assembling it. I intend to make his dream a reality.

The first thing to happen after we left port was the engine I knew most failed completely. We were unable to turn, so I had to make a patch job that would last until we reached the next port. It didn’t last long at all I had to crawl through the engines to find the problem. That’s when it all started. “Halliday come help me get this door open” I half shouted. Kalis Halliday was the strongest person on the engine crew. Also, the one who liked me the most, unfortunately. He wasn’t smooth in the slightest and often embarrassed himself around the women. He walked over sending rasping echoes through the engine nozzle, as he stepped over a pipe he tripped and fell flat on his face. “@#$%” point in case, he was a clutz only when girls were around. “Get up,” I said impatiently “and try to actually focus on your job” hurriedly he got up and opened the door. I looked inside just as a black and white spotted liquid rushed out to reveal a man frozen in a solid form of it. As we walked through the room inspecting every nook and cranny and taking samples for identification I noticed the liquid solidify as it dripped from our boots and clung to their grippings. Halliday kept getting stuck as he walked through the room trying to break the liquid off the wall, to no avail at all. The stuff he broke off simply was replaced by the layer behind it. Plus the chunks he broke off turned back to liquid and stuck to whatever he was using to break it off. Finally, he ran out of things to hit it with and started just kicking it with his boot. That's when it decided to do something. He kicked it until cracks stretched across the whole wall and several others, and then it all rapidly turned to liquid. As it fell it latched to him if it hit him and began climbing up his body freezing the covered sections in place. He tried to throw it off, shake it off even wipe it off on the dissolved walls it had covered. Looking around the room I saw the switch the man had been reaching for and pulled on it as hard as I could to no avail. I took the crowbar he had insisted on bringing with and tried to pry the lever down which would have never worked looking back. So instead I took the curved end and put the notch on the handle and let myself fall using my weight to pull it downward. All the while ignoring the sizzling sound and stench of fresh acid burns formed from former flesh drifting from his skin as he screamed in pain. Once the thick layer of black, dried acid broke it was as easy to flip as it is to flip a light switch in an old modern area house. Of course, it did nothing, so I flipped it the other way and the engines started. I didn’t even notice until the room became a boiling wind tunnel! All I could hear was the whistling, then ringing sound of air rushing by my ears. All I felt before I blacked out was something grab me and then nothing. I felt myself floating I wasn’t breathing but I didn’t seem to need to. As I spun a planet came into view, I didn’t recognize it but ships were leaving by the thousands headed for other stars. None of them were human but all of them were huge. Among the smaller ones were the largest human ships in the galaxy! The ancient cruisers that were so coveted by any captain! As they freed I could see the planet turning as the hidden side, covered in viral masses of tendrils, was revealed.

The ships were evacuating. The whole planet was being engulfed by the stuff in the room. At the very center of the infested side was a huge pool of the acid from the room. It bubbled uncontrollably, violently and finally shot out into the solar system. As ships flew by me I could see tendrils sitting on the bottom of landing gear and escape pod doors. Finally, the last ship floated away from the planet. But this ship was different, it had been completely covered in tendrils at the rear and still had running engines. It had red markings covering its hull and a cannon on the bow. A cannon firing chunks of energy filled mass into the engines of other ships. The whole ship was infested by this disease. And it was spreading it, controlled by it and it could see me. As I floated there useless to do anything I watched it send ships flying into each other and watched them be suddenly engulfed by the tendrils. As more ships began to appear so did the light of the quarantine platform on Nessus C. A black planet that had a ring of metal and black vine surrounding it. It was the third planet we found covered in these vines. If you landed on the surface and took off again the quarantine platform would blow you out of the sky. This was the only one of these planets to have a ring around it and the colonists had originally planned to mine the rings before their ships became a part of them. This was how the Nessus quarantine zone started. Genocide. Why genocide? In the pit, I found a lab in which the had blueprints for a bioweapon to wipe out their allies. But they wiped out themselves first. As I went to leave I tripped over something and felt a huge spike fly through my chest. Before I blacked out again I looked down to see a spike of metal and vine-like flesh extend two feet from my chest. And I faded to nothingness as the vines covered me.


End file.
